Dauntless Initiation! With My Baby?
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: Im Tris Prior I have a 1 month old baby and I chose dauntless? oh boy this will be an adventure! Follow Tris as she goes through dauntless initiation with her and Tobias's child. how dose the whole thing go? well throw a baby on top of it and you got yourself some drama, romance, fluff, and crazy emotions. how will this go? will she be treated different of will she be semi normal?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS IVE DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW STORY! UT THERE IS SOME BAD NEWS! I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THEM ALL SO IM GONNA UPDATE THE ONES I FEEL LIKE. NOW NOW I HAVE A IDEA I WILL TRY TO GET ALL OF MY STORY UPDATED AT LEAST ONECE EVRY 2 WEEKS! WITOUT FURTHER ADUE!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake to my baby crying. Oh that girl make my heart ach my little Tessa. Or Tess for short she gets to see her daddy today and I get to see my lover Tobias. Its the day of the choosing ceremony. Tobias got me pregnant the month before his choosing ceremony so Tess is a month old today. Tobias found out the day before his ceremony he insisted on staying with me but I knew he had to go to dauntless. I some how convinced him to go but not without making me promise that I would choose dauntless this year.

As I walk through the grey room Tessa stops fussing. I pick up my angle her deep blue eyes like Tobias's light up. I love her so much! sense she's not old enough for formula or solid food I breast feed her. when she's done I change in to a grey dress and slip on grey flats as usual with these clothes this is as good as its gonna get. I pick up Tessa and change her dipper and put her in a grey onesie and a grey headband with a flower which is rare. she has little but very soft blonde hair like mine. she babbles its soo cute. its this life I helped create. I take her down stairs. I eat some breakfast for myself my mom comes down shortly after me she's the only one who understood me and loves Tess don't get me wrong Caleb is acting very uncley but not so much loving my sweet angle. she asks me if I feed Tess of course I answer yes. she nods slightly. "here I got you this now im gonna say this fast because your not suppose to talk about your old factions in your new one. I was dauntless so I know how initiation goes so I got you this to keep Tessa safe because I love her. And on visiting day im commig to visit evry year." she holds up a baby carrier. shes so nice that way. I hope this helps. "Thank you mom so much I hope this keep Tess safe. but first how did you know I was transferring to dauntless?" I ask. she lets out a chuckle. "oh that? You have your grandparents in you. oh and speaking of that. you have an uncle in dauntless waiting for you I know you also have Tobias there but he can help to. you also have two cousins there names are Uriah and Zeke I believe this is Uriah's transfer year to oh and ur uncles name is Kevin." she says. wow that's a lot of info.

we all load in the car to go to the choosing ceremony once we get there I hear the shpeel about how the factions came to be and why we must choose yada yada yada. then he calls the first name. after a while I Tess gets fussy and finally I hear "Caleb Prior" no surprise when he chooses abnegation (I know he dosent choose that but I changed it for this fic) then I hear "Beatrice Prior" I hear I have to cut tessas hand that signifies her coming with me I cut my own then hers trying to be gentle bt she still ends up crying I quickly drop our blood in dauntless they all cheer. I calm tess down and she falls aseepe with her hand in her mouth. a dauntless born comes up to me and says "hi im Uriah"

**HEY GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK TELL ME IN THE REVIEW BOX THAT HAS APPERD ON YOUR SCREEN REMEMBER THERES A FINE LINE BETWEEN IDIOCY AND BRAVERY IT WOLD BE BRAVE TO GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISESEM IT WOLD BE IDOIC TO BE PLANE RUDE. BUT PLS GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND FAV AND FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF UR REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVS! THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY AND SPECIAL! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR GRAMMER ERORS, I HAVE A WEIRD AUTO CORRECT THAT CHANGES STUFF SOMETIMES EVEN PUNCTUATION SO IM SORRY FOR THAT TRUST ME I KNOW HOW TO DO IT, IM IN COLLAGE AND IM 16 PLEASE DONT ASK OR TELL ME ITS NOT POSSABLE BECAUSE I GET TO MUCH OF THAT! OK WITH OUT FURTHER ADUE!**

**TRIS POV**

"oh my gosh I'm Tris! Or as you may know me Beatrice." I say my real name in disgust. Tess is starting to wake up and fuss again, so I give her the binki (is that how you spell it?) I brought. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! BEA! remember me from visiting day? we use to come every year! ZEKEY POO! GUESS WHAT! BEA IS HERE!" he says referring to Zeke, my other cousin. By now Tess is full-out crying. But now that he mentions it I do recall them. Tess wont stop fussing so I just rock her. I am the next to talk. " yea I actually do." I say. then 'Zekey Poo' comes over and squashes me in a bear hug. Crushing Tess to my mother instincts kick in and I smack him upside the head. He falls over moaning well I rock Tess. "WOW! WHAT THE FUCK? GIRLS GOT AN ARM! MABEY YOU ARE CUT OUT FOR DAUNTLESS!" he says. I help him up with my free hand. "I'm so sorry its mothers instinct!" I say quickly. "its fine I didn't see your baby what's her name?" he asks. "its Tessa or Tess for short." I say softly to comfort Tess, who is in some kind of war with her binki she's even cross-eyed trying to focus.

"Can I hold her?" Uriah asks softly. I nod slowly then say "But I swear to God if you hurt her I will kick you in the balls then cut of your balls! long story short you will never have kids." I say in a stern tone. I pass Tessa over softly she is still working on that binki but she takes a moment to look at Uriah and smile before she sees the binki winning and gets back to the binki. just this small thing make Uriah smile a big toothy smile. he hands her back to me carefully. not at all wanting to get his balls kicked then cut off!

* * *

The choosing ceremony is finally over and I strap Tess in to the baby carrier and run with the dauntless I see a train coming and immediately know I have to jump on. and I pull me and Tess in with ease. a girl comes up to me wearing black and white clothes. Candor, I think. "hi I'm Christina your baby is soo cute!" she says like someone gave her the perky pill. I say "hi I'm Tris and this is Tessa or Tess for short and thanks" I reply. soon after that we are fast friends. I end up pulling my dress off leaving me in a tight grey tank and grey skinny jeans I hear a Candor boy Peter whistle and say "YEA STIFF TAKE IT OFF! OH WAIT NO PUT IS BACK ON!" I role my eyes and strap Tess back on me. then I hear an Erudite say that we are jumping so me and Chris jump together. on the roof meeting us is Max a leader and Eric another leader. Max gives us a shpeal welcoming us. and soon I hear that we have to jump off the roof so I step up and say "ME ILL JUMP!" I hear some snickers and hear Peter say "oh no not the stiff!" but I walk up putting my arms protectively around Tess and jump I hit something rough that throws me back up I land and bounce a couple times before I reach for a hand and check to see if Tess is ok her eyes are wide and I whisper "I know baby girl were almost done." the hand he pulls me out and im met with Tobias's kind eyes. he stares at our baby Tess and picks her up and says "ive missed you even though ive never met you!" he looks at me and says "My Name is Four" and gives me Tess back.

**WHAT CHU THINK IK FOUR PROBS WOULDENT DO THAT BUT IT HELPS SET UP THIS WHOLE STORY. FOLLOW FAV REVIEW PLS REVIEW I LOVE THEM SO MUCH YOU CAN REVIEW BY TAPING/CLICKING THE BOX THAT HAS APPEARED ON YOUR SCREEN! XD**

**~T**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I HAD A WHOLE LONG CHAPTER FOR YALL BUT IT GOT DELETED SO IT KINDA SHORT! SRRYZ ILL UPDATE A LONG ONE TOMMRROW! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE!**

**TRIS POV!**

Wow! He just blew me off! but why did he pay attention to Tess? I rock her carefully in my arms. I wonder why. dose he want me anymore? what if he has a girlfriend? the thought terrifies me. but its quickly dismissed when he keeps staring at me. what is it with this boy?

* * *

soon enough everyone's off the roof. but Tess is fussing like crazy. but what am I suppose to do? Tobias looks like he would kill any one that says something about it. but the same dumb ass Candor peter says "dose that bitch of a baby ever stop crying?" bad mistake! Tobias got a knife from god knows where and holds it to his throat and screams. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY ABOUT MY BABY! MY LITTLE TESS!" peter gulps.

**SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT AS I SAID EARILER MY LONG ONE GOT DELETED! ILL UPDATE A LONG ONE TOMMRROW! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I KILL PETER OFF HERE? REVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW!**

**~T**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys im gonna try to make this long srry if its short**

**tris pov**

I cover Tessas eyes because I can already see the blood oozing from peters neck. He's as good as dead. the truth is I want him dead. He's a good for nothing bitch who if he got power world abuse it like Marcus dose. I never told Tobias but after he left Marcus found out the baby was Tobias's and he started abusing me to. Trying to kill the baby.

**flash back**

* * *

I was about 5 months in to my pregnancy. I was walking past the Eaton house when someone knocked me out cold. when I woke up I was in the basement of what seemed to be an abandoned building with bars on every window and a steal door no doubt locked. the only light coming from a single hanging bulb. on the walls just out of my reach there were belts, belts with spikes on them, average brown belts. belts with large buckles any kind of dangerous belt that you could think of they were there. I walked back to the center of the room where I had woken up. Just in time Marcus just had entered the steal door "hello Beatrice" he greeted with an evil grin. I nodded in greeting but this seemed to piss him off. "not much of a talker are we? oh well we will fix that all in due time! you see I have you until the end of your pregnancy because I told your parents that you wanted to do leader training." he says putting air quotes around 'leader training' "they said you could stay until a week before you due date." he says moving towards the wall with the belts on it. "you see I know the baby belongs to Tobias and you see im not to happy about that so that's where you come in." he says selecting the belt with the spikes on it. "take off your shirt" he orders "no" I reply feeling rebellious. but that was a mistake he jumps on me and rips my shirt off. I curl in a ball protecting my baby as he beats me with the spiked belt. after he's done he orders me to take off my pants I do as he says scared of what he will do if I don't. this leaves me in my bra and underwear. he pushes me on the queen sized bed only in his boxers he wraps an ar around me hand resting on my boob and a leg around me he sucks on my neck and bites down sure to leave a mark eventually working his way down my body.

* * *

**end of flash back**

Those are the months I don't want to remember. after the tour of the compound Tobias says he wants to talk to me. so I stay after and he comes in when im reaching for something and he sees my scars.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT**

**HEY PPL IM NOT DEAD! WOOT WOOT YAY! TODAY I NEED SOMTING FROM YALL I NEED A COMMENT FROM ALL OF YOU!IF YOU POST A COMMENT THEN YOU WILL FOR SURE GET A SHOUTOUT BUT TWO LUCKY WINNIERS WILL GET A PRIZE OF THEIR CHOICE AND MY APPROVING! (MUST BE REGISTERD MEMBER) NOW YOU ASK HOW CAN I BE A LUCKY WINNER? WELL YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE A REALLY CREATIVE COMMENT! WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE! **

**TRIS POV!**

Damn it! "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE SCARS?!" he yells "N-nothing" I say stuttering "Bea" he says softly this time "you can tell me you have to tell me!" he pleads. I sigh and tell him the story.

* * *

by the time I am done he's broken five punching bags, punched two holes in the wall, broken seven chairs with his bare hands and thrown knives in to the word _"kill". _ "I knew is shouldn't have left Bea I just knew it!" he says. _THIS IS TOBY!_ he admitted earlier today that we were together. so I get to stay with him and hang out with him the only down side is I have to get up early and help set up which means Tessa has to too we already have a height chair set up in the training room for her. when toby speaks up again he says. "im going to kill him mabey not today mabey not tomorrow but one day I _will_ kill him." he finally calms down at the sound of tess crying in my arms. he asks for the first time if he can hold her. I nod. she stops crying instantly.

I clean up the training room well toby holds Tessa. we walk out of the training room confidant im my training for dauntless. but Tessa starts crying again but not for the reason I think there is danger all three of us can sense it!

**IMPORTANT**

**TODAY I NEED SOMTING FROM YALL I NEED A COMMENT FROM ALL OF YOU!IF YOU POST A COMMENT THEN YOU WILL FOR SURE GET A SHOUTOUT BUT TWO LUCKY WINNIERS WILL GET A PRIZE OF THEIR CHOICE AND MY APPROVING! (MUST BE REGISTERD MEMBER) NOW YOU ASK HOW CAN I BE A LUCKY WINNER? WELL YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE A REALLY CREATIVE COMMENT! I WOULD LIKE TO SEND A SHOUTOUT TO COOKIECRZY08 FOR MOTAVATEING ME TO WRITE TODAY! WELL BYE MY ANGLES!**

**~T**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys the contest is still on looking for a 2ond winner ithis is brief I don't have a lot of time! but here it is (this my stop at a weird place srry im gonna have to leave on short notice pls don't tell me to make it longer) with out further adue!**

**TRIS POV**

I look only to see Eric creeping through the shadows with a mysterious orange liquid in a syringe. Toby tightens his grip around me and Tessa who I may add is starting to fuss which isn't helping us stay hidden from Eric. the dark black/metal walls. The cement floors conceal our foot steps as we walk forward to watch him meet up with.. Jeanine Mathews! the evil witch who is writing lies about my family! but what's even worse she has Caleb! its almost hard to recognize him with is blue cloths and fake nerd glasses which might fool other people but not me. I see the evil grin on Jeanine's face. Eric inserts the needle in to my brother neck and I feel the tears run their icy cold fingers down my face as Eric and the witches face as the witch whispers. "hes under our full control now." she laughs evilly. "just like we are goanna do to those pathetic dauntless well weeding out the dauntless!" me and toby give each other a look!

**ok that's it I have to go now I know its short but I reall have to go! any way the contest is still on looking for one more winner! review! im super proud of this chapter! should fourtris kick ass and have this be no war or a war story? well bye my angles! **

**~T**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS THIS IS BREIF AGAIN! IM SORRY BUT I WILL PROBBALY HAVE TO LEAVE ON SHORT NOTICE THE THINGY GOSE ON TODAY TO! SO IM SO SORRY ILL ANOUNCE THE WINNES OF THE CONTEST TOMMORROW! WITOUT FURTHER ADUE!**

**TRIS POV ****_(should I do tobias pov soon?)_**

When we sneak back to Tobys apartment. He's already pacing trying to solve this. I breast feed Tessa and change her dipper and put her down for a nap. I slowly walk to the main area which is a living room and kitchen with black walls a huge flat screen TV and black leather furniture and dark brown wood floors the walls are black swirled with purple red. he has stainless steal appliances dark wood cabinets and granite counter tops. one of the walls in the living room is all glass looking on the city it has a dark blue curtain that you can drape over the wall. there are 4 adjoining doors 2 of which I have not been in. But the dark wood doors kind of call to you asking you to see what's inside, but the two I have been in are me and Tobys bed room and the bathroom. we work out a strategy and we decide that it would be best to...

**HEY GUYS HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER I TRYED TO PUT DETAIL IN IT LIKE SOME OF YOU ASKED! ANWAYS I REALLY GOT TO GO PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! WELL BYE MY ANGLES!**

**~T**


	8. AN

**IM REALLY MAD AT YOU ALL I DID NOT GET ONE REVIEW LAST CAPTER SO 4 THAT YALL DONT GET AN UPDATE TODAY! REVIEW ON MY LAST CHAPTER TO GET UR UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY PPL SRRY THIS IS AN A/N BUT I HAVE TO ASK DO YOU GUYS WANT SHORT BUT FREQUENT UPDATES OR LONG ONES BUT YOU MAY NOT GET ONE EVEN EVRY WEEK? IF YOU CHOOSE THE FAST ONE AND I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TONIGHT ILL PROBS UPDATE TONIGHT MABEY WELL SEE! OH ALSO IM GONNA START A NEW STORY ABOUT TRIS IN HIGH SCHOOL SHEES A GEEK WELL YOULL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT! BYE MY ANGLES **

**~T**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK PPL ALOT OF YOU GUYS ARE SAYING LONGER CHAPTERS FOR THE POLL I JUST DID BUT TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IF YOU CHOOSE THAT I MAY ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A MONTH AND I KNOW ILL GET HATE FOR THAT SO LETS MAKE A DEAL! ILL UPDATE OFTEN AND TRY TO DO ABOUT 700 TO 2,000 WORDS ILL TRY TO DO CLOSER TO 2,000 WORDS BUT DONT KILL ME IF IM UNDER 700 DONT KILL ME DO WE HAVE A DEAL?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY HERES YOUR CHAPTER IM TRYING TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORYS SO IT MAY NOT REACH MY GOAL! SORRYZ! MY WINNERS ARE ANGELO DI LUCE AND AGirlWithADream27!**

**TRIS POV!**

We decide its best to.. get four to the control room. After he goes I leave and go to watch Tess she is very loud but what are baby's for? We are in her room and she calms down. I think she's asleep when Tobias comes barging in waking up Tess in the presses. But he looks like he has big news so this better be good for hurting my baby which I guess is also his baby but he never fails!

WHAT CHA THINK PLS REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**OK GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 1000 years IM SORRY MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN IN A FIRE BOTH MY DOGS AN GRANDPA DIED MY GRANDPA DIDENT DIE IN THE FIRE HE DIDED OF A HEART ATTACK BUT ITS REALLY HARD ON ME SO ? ﾟﾘﾭ ****MY STORIES ARE PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SUPS SRRY ILL TRY TO RE STAR THEM SOON**


End file.
